Jack's Moon
by Phox of Nassau
Summary: Rating may change later on. Luna and Jack have met before, just how many times is a blur to them. Luna, daughter to a cut-throat pirate faces Jack Sparrow, ever annoying in his efforts to capture her father's treasure. But Luna doesn't call Slate her f
1. White Roses

A/N: I hope you like this new fanfiction, it's going to be short, but I'm working on it. Set a few months after the movie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with PoTC…sniffle

Part One: Welcome Home, Luna Bogs.

Chapter One: White Roses

_Luna Bogs. Luna Bogs. Luna Bogs. _

"Curse you, Luna", Jack whispered under his breath, a slight growl uttering from his throat. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. And it wasn't like Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl feel head over heels in love every time he attacked a merchant ship. One kiss, that's all he'd stolen from that ship, and Luna made sure of it. The scent of her golden brown hair lingered in his mind, along with her lips slightly brushing against his before colliding, bursting with the unknown. And it was gone almost as soon as it appeared, that intrigue of possible lust and possible nights spent tossing and turning on his bed, a chance she had done the same on the cot in his brig. Jack could still picture her bright, deep brown eyes, somewhere between chocolate and mud, looking at him as he leaned down to kiss her with a mixture of fright, lust, and numbness. His thumb all the while, stroking the weathered skin of her defined cheekbone. But then that stupid woman to steal his knife from his belt as well as his dignity. His arm was still sore where the blade had grazed it. Luna was horrible and swordplay and she had merely pinned his shirtsleeve quite well to the wood of his ship before somehow dodging her way back up to the deck and swam, _swam _back to her ship. The blundering idiots Jack had placed there didn't even notice his hail to warn them. But Luna seemed to have her own means of slipping onto ship and letting loose prisoners. Jack's man were over powered and Luna's ship, the _Phoenix's Dream_ was a swift and annoying ship, that only just managed to avoid the _Pearl's _cannons. That was more than a week ago.

Jack knew Luna very well for the three days she spent on his ship. She was a stubborn ass, to put it simply. A shy, careful, demanding, annoying, stubborn ass. How she managed to be all these things at once was still a mystery to him. She was the puzzle he couldn't piece, the one link between him and the world he never knew, the world of the female mind. Jack grunted, laughing at his own thoughts as they flew together in a whirl of confusing forms that even he grew fear full of. There was one victory he won over her. While Luna was sitting in the brig, Sparrow went over onto her ship, and recovered a small wooden box from under her bed. Filling it was silly things a girl might keep. A lock of hair, golden like the sun, a snatch of ribbon, some coins that Jack had taken the liberty of pocketing, a small book, necklaces, feathers, and dead flowers. Grinning in his own annoying way, Jack turned from the helm, and called Gibs over.

"Hold her steady, I'm due for a drink." Not wanting to know anymore about it, Gibs have Jack a curt nod. Jack strutted over to where Ana Maria was sitting, tending to a torn sail. "Care to join me Ana?"

"Care to breathe that bile in another direction Sparrow?"

"Care to address me as Captain?"

"No, not really." Jack squinted his eyes at her, glaring at her just enough to make her roll her eyes before making his way down the quarterdeck steps and turning to the great door to his cabin. Those words sounded great, and so, Jack whispered them over, "My cabin." Grinning foolishly, he resisted the urge to kick open his door and walked into the threshold…and felt his insides drop at the sight that met his eyes. Rum bottles were scattered in every direction, papers and maps, logs and old clothing tossed all over creation. "How drunk was I?"

"Mighty drunk. And by the way, My name's not Luna, Jack. It's Scarlet. But you seemed to be having too much…fun at the time, so I thought I might hold off on telling you." Scarlet sat up from where she was lying in bed, a sheet wrapped around her, and a rude smile at her lips. She stood p and walked over to Jack, licking her lips before draping her arms about his shoulders and pressing her body against his. "Whoever this Luna is, I suggest you bring her over some time. I've never felt so ravished before."

Jack nudged her off him and pressed a doubloon into Scarlet's palm. "Get dressed." Leaving her in slight disgust, Jack went back onto the deck. It wasn't that light out, and they had just left Tortuga. "Gibs! Anchor the ship and be ready to launch a jolly boat. Ms. Scarlet seems to have forgotten to shove off." A slight growl came from behind him as Scarlet marched out of his quarters, sticking her nose in the air as high as it would go, almost as if doing that could make her better than the pirates drooling about her. Ms. Scarlet, in all her glory excepted the hand of Mr. Gibbs as she was hoisted into the jolly boat, and slowly lowered down. It was only until She was in the water, and the _Pearl _was sailing away, that she noticed no one had come with her to row her back to shore. Jack smiled to himself as her screaming rage echoed back to him over the water. Really, it wasn't that far to row, she was only outside the bay. But Ms. Scarlet clearly did not agree. "Yeh know, she's only going to slap yeh all the harder next time she sees yeh", came Ana's daunting voice from where she sat, her tongue rolling over the mimicked pirate slang. Jack winced slightly. "I admit, I didn't think that far. But thanks to yeh, Ana. I'll remember that." Jack turned back to the disaster area that was his cabin and sighed with annoyance. "This will take me all day to straighten out."

(A/N: By the way, Rhoswen means White Rose, so Luna calls her sister Rose)

Ms. Luna Bogs sat in her cabin, on her richly comfortable bed. Her younger sister sat in front of her, hissing slightly as Luna dragged her brush through her thick, grizzly hair. Luna's mind was only half on her brushing, for she was mostly pretending that the harder she brushed her sister's hair, the more pain it did to Sparrow. Finally, when little Rhoswen had just about enough, she yanked her 18-year-old identical head away and scowled up at her sister. "Is something bothering you, or are you just trying to rip my hair out?" Luna put the brush down on her dark green, plush bedspread and shook her head. "He took it, Rose", and Luna felt the tears swelling, "He took the box! Mother's box!" At once, Rhoswen was sitting beside her sister, her arm around her shoulders. "If I've told you once, I've told you five hundred times, Luna. Never take mother's box with you when you go off to sea. It was only a matter of time before you lost it."

"But I didn't lose it! That bloody menace of a pirate took it! Nothing else is missing! I swear, next time I see him I'll cut him, limb from limp, and then feed him to the sharks until there's nothing left!"

"Is it me, or do you always say that about every pirate who gets between you and your ship? Anyway, you wouldn't want Matthew to see you like this, right. I mean, who knows how long it shall be before you two are engaged?"

"Matthew? Matthew! Him and…him and me engaged? What are you thinking, Rose?!" Luna jumped to her feet and began pacing, thoughts flying from her mind to her mouth without her thinking. Sure, Matthew was a wonderful man; he even offered himself and a few of his men for a guard while she delivered her missed shipment, but he wanted a wife who would stay on land, and never leave. She could never do that. Trembling slightly, Luna sat down, worn out from all that the day had brought. A new sweat broke out upon her head. Groaning like she was ill, Luna reached for the bottle of Irish Coffee she always kept by her bed. 2/3rds whiskey, 1/3rd black coffee, not shaken, not stirred. But Rhoswen slapped her hand away and took the bottle out of her reach.

"Oh no, You're not getting drunk tonight. Matthew said he wanted to speak with you, and so you are going to speak with him. You have late watch tonight anyway, so it's perfect. And don't go getting Hogan to take your place. Just because he's your big brother, doesn't mean he doesn't want you safe and sound back on land with a good future."

An evil smile played across Luna's lips as she saw Hogan towering over Matthew, asking want he could want with his little sister. Hogan was talk, strong, and normally over protective of his sisters, wife, and two children, Owen who was three, and Trista, who was not even a year old. There was a firm knock at the door, and Luna had only enough time to pull a robe over her shoulders before Rhoswen opened the door, and Matthew came in, removing his hat and bowing to the both of them. "It's a fine, warm night, Ms. Bogs. I was wondering if you would like to walk with me?" Matthew pulled out an armful of seven white roses. "I heard they were your favorite." Luna was dying to say, "No, I hate roses, actually, they make me sneeze", but Rhoswen gave her a nudge in the side and Luna stepped forward and nodded to Matthew. "Why of course, Matthew. I'm sure Rhoswen would be honored to walk with you." Matthew's eyes grew large, and Rhoswen coughed to stop herself from gasping.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood me, Ms. Bogs. I wasn't asking Rhoswen, but yourself, for a walk."

Putting on a forced smile of foolishness, Luna nodded. She knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. Luna walked out the door, and Matthew followed, bowing to Rhoswen as he left. But try as she might, Rhoswen couldn't help but think Luna had a point. She was just as beautiful as her sister, they looked just alike. And, Luna was six years older than Matthew, while Rhoswen was only a year younger than him! True, Luna would be the one to take over their father's shipping company, Hogan had already started up his own blacksmith shop, a partnership with some William Turner, who apparently was married to the daughter of the governor of Port Royal. Now, Rhoswen didn't enjoy thinking herself part of the gossip circle, but it was known that the Bogs were coming up in the world.

Matthew was a Captain in the Royal Navy, a very bad captain to be exact. In his service to the crown, he went through three ships so far, going after pirates far too great of his 25-gunner ship to handle. He was now using Luna's pirate problem as an excuse not to do his duties. His father was a simple doctor who happened to treat Commodore Norrington, who put in a good word for Matthew to his superiors. Plain and simply put, The Bogs were moving up, and Matthew Rogers was along for the ride. Luna wasn't even Matthew's type, Rhoswen thought as she cleaned the cabin she shared with her sister. Luna could never spend more than two weeks on land and if she had to, she grew very irritable and snappy. Rhoswen was simply tired of the sea. Everything bout it annoyed her, the smell, the storms, wind, no wind, the bad food, all of it. But Matthew Rogers had no interest in Rhoswen (or so she thought).

Sighing and picking up her book, Rhoswen returned to her warm, squishy chair and sat down in a way she would never have done if Matthew were in the room. Her hair was hanging in her face, her feet draped over the arm of the chair, and her legs crossed, making her nightdress fall down to her thighs. She didn't even notice the call to arms because she was so entrapped in the book, the swords clashing outside, or the door opening. That is until a pair of foreign lips pressed against her neck, making her freeze.

"Hello, Luna. Miss me terribly?"

Matthew walked along side Luna, bored, as she talked about how the science of sails worked. His mind was back in the cabin, at how Rhoswen had blushed when he addressed her by her first name, how she smiled kindly at him, and about his mother's insisting nag of a sister told him that only Luna would do for marriage. Matthew didn't see why Rhoswen wasn't good enough. Her hips and body were better formed for baring sons, her temper was quiet, and her manner everything a nagging aunt could ask for. It was the fact she was going nowhere fast, which annoyed his aunt, and stopped him from walking with her. Luna suddenly stopped talking and watched Matthew intently. "Well? You didn't just ask me to walk with you so I could babble on and on. What is it?"

Matthew took a deep breath, and cleared his throat. "Luna Bogs, I've known you for seven years to this very day. And I have admired your strength and your intelligence…"

Luna was lost after that. Her blood boiled. He wasn't after her heart; he was after her business! How could anyone stand him! Luna watched him as he stood there, taking his hand in his own, making the whole act look really. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just marry my sister, pansy and leave me alone", she thought to herself. He suddenly pulled out a red velvet box. Inside was a gold ring with _Mrs. Luna Rogers_ inscribed in the gold. It wasn't an engagement ring, but a wedding ring, as if he wasn't stuck up enough, now this guy wanted to skip to the wedding! Matthew removed the ring, and a chain followed after. Luna was actually surprised, and this allowed Matthew's voice to seep back into her mind.

"…and that's why I ask you to wait for me, Luna Bogs. I can't be your husband yet, but I hope that in soul, we shall never be parted." Matthew slipped the chain around Luna's neck while she remained clueless to what he was talking about.

"Terribly sorry Matthew, but I didn't quite get that last bit. I can't be your wife because…"

"Well…I…ummmm…Yes, I still have a year and four months of service to the crown before I can continue with given freedom in both Navy and another life of my choice. Is that…so long to wait?"

But Luna never got the chance to answer. A large, black ship suddenly appeared out of the fog that had grown off the sea and air. Hogan, who happened to be near by (just in case Matthew got grabby), sounded the call to arms. Luna didn't have her sword or pistol. Matthew, seeing this very clearly, pushed her behind him, out of firing range. Luna, feeling every lost without her pistol (for she was only a good shot, nothing of a swordsman) and could do nothing but watch. They she studied the ship for the first time. "Damn", she whispered. It was the _Black Pearl_, and that god-forsaken Jack Sparrow.

A/n: So that's the first chapter, me harties! Review please, I hope this is my best so far, tell me if it's not. Cheers and hugs to all!

-The 5th Pen


	2. That's my sister, you drunken Oaf!

A/N: I'm back! Review if you can…I'll give you a cookie!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC or anything to do with it…I'm going to go kill Mickey…Who's with me?

(cricket chirps)

Okay then, here's the chapter!

Part One: Welcome home, Luna Bogs

Chapter Two: That's my sister, you drunken oaf!

Jack smiled as he saw the ship. It was close to midnight, and there it was, sitting there, just waiting for him. He knew Luna was this stubborn; she would finish the transport, even if it killed her. _Luna Bogs…Luna Bogs…_

"I swear I'll kill my subconscious one of these days."

Gibs looked over at his captain with unease. He was doing it again, talking to himself. Not a comforting thing, really. The _Phoenix's Dream _was dead ahead. Gibs really didn't want to do this, who knows if their men were still on there even. Bad luck they were, all women in general. He shivered and looked over at his captain once more. He was doing that smiling thing again, and playing with his hair…shit, they were all going to die.

Jack himself was feeling quite happy. He was going to get Luna back, that was his favorite shirt that now lay in disrepair (but only because he was too lazy to sew it, or too prideful to ask Ana to do it for him). Jack silently motioned for the first wave, then the second. Gibs was glad to be part of the defense, incase they started to fail. But Jack wasn't the type to stick behind. Gibs watched him as he crept onboard, sticking away from most of the fights, heading for the captain's cabin where the lights were on. But Gibs clearly saw Ms. Bogs unarmed, trying to fight off pirates with an oar from one of the jolly boats. "Oh shit, we are goin to die."

There she was, sitting there on the chair, fully engrossed in a book, unaware of the disaster that was going on outside. This was too easy. Jack moved in, knowing just how to scare her. He lightly pulled back Luna's hair and kissed her neck, whispering, "Hello, Luna. Miss me terribly?"

Luna snapped her head around. She looked a lot younger than Jack remembered, a little shorter and curvier too. Jack let his eyes wander over her, lingering over her very bare legs, until she screamed and fell out of the chair in an attempt to get away.

"Luna!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In a flash a young navy officer barged into the room, took one look at how Luna was on the ground and how Jack loomed over her, before charging with a yell of anger. Luna followed him into the room, and yelled at Sparrow.

"That's my sister, you drunken oaf!"

Jack looked up from where he stood, sword at Mini Luna's neck incase the pissed off soldier tried anything, and there she was. Groaning, Sparrow realized this must be Luna's sister. Then Jack really looked at Luna. Her hair was newly washed and brushed, far better compared to the braided bushwoman he had in his brig for three days. Well, it used to be newly brushed. But now her hair was a mess from fighting with the oar she still held clutched in her hand. And she was wearing a robe. Jack could see the white nightdress peaking out around her mid calf.

"Well, Luna, it seems I was mistaken. Kindly tell your friend here to lower his pistol, or his lover dies. You would do well to relinquish your oar as well, Miss Bogs. Now would be as good a time as any."

Peter, Jack's older cabin boy walked in and caught sight of what was going on. He was glad to be the one to say this. "We have a surrender, Captain. Straight from the mouth of Miss Bogs' brother." Peter caught sight of Miss Bogs and what could have been her twin on the floor. This must have been the Rhoswen Luna told him about before. She was as beautiful as her sister, looking to be no more than 17 or so. Peter was 16 himself, which wasn't so much of a stretch. He stood up straight and tried to look more in charge. "What are your orders, Captain?"

"Load the prisoners back onto the _Pearl_. Take this…whoever as well and lock her in the brig as well. Oh, and stop trying to show off and get to work."

Peter's cheeks turned bright pink as he walked forward and drew his knife, holding to Rhoswen's throat as he dragged her to her feet. Rhoswen mumble a curse under her breath, and Matthew's eyes grew wide as he heard such a word slip from her mouth. Rhoswen wasn't really one to utter such things, but in this case, Matthew was more amused than upset. He hoped her gave him hell.

"Gibs! Get this pansy out of you sight!" Matthew watched as an older, somewhat fat man came lumbering into the room. He wiped the blood from his sword, and proceeded to force Matthew from the room, but Jack cleared his throat. "Wrong pansy, Gibs. The girl, if you please, take her to my cabin. We have her surrender to work out."

Matthew jumped to his feet, his eyes a blaze with anger. "Don't you touch her!" Jack merely raised his eyebrows, and walked with in inches of Matthew's face. "And who's going to stop me? You? Last time I checked, you were the one in danger. But I swear, on my honor as a pirate, not to touch a hair on your precious Luna's head, savvy?"

"Pirates have no honor!" With that, Matthew spit in Jack's face, making him snarl in threat. Luna didn't even see the knife in his other hand, but she almost screamed as Jack's hand flew up and cut at Matthew's skin just enough to draw a bead of red blood.

"Honor. What do you know about honor? You're too young to even understand it. So I'll spare your _honor, _and do to you what was done to me, savvy? See what you know about honor then." Taking his pistol and jamming it against Matthew's head, Jack forced him from the room and out on to the deck. Gibs walked over to Luna, but before he could try anything Luna grabbed her paddle and smashed it into his face as hard as she could manage. Gibs fell to the ground, his nose bleeding and unconscious. Then, she looked for the best escape root. There was a large window, and a small balcony that hung out over the waves. Hurrying over at kicking open the locked door windows, Luna winced as one of the window pains cracked and fell to the ground with a crash that Sparrow was sure to have heard. Climbing onto the thick rods of the balcony, Luna was about to jump into the water below when a pistol cocked behind her.

"Forget it, Sparrow. You shoot me, I die. I jump; I die or swim about until another ship comes along."

"Yes, but the lives of your brother and sister, even your…whoever he is, must mean something to you luv, or you would have attacked Mr. Gibs sooner."

"And you won't harm them, they're worth too much in ransom. My father, I'm sad to say, was a pirate, Sparrow. I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"Ahh, yes now I see it, luv. You know one pirate, and you think you know all of them. And it's Captain Sparrow, if you don't mind."

"I only give respect to those who have earned it, and let me tell you, _Sparrow_, you have only lost it. Now kindly let me kill myself in peace."

"If your family doesn't matter to you, then what about this box of yours. Would you let that sink beneath the waves along with yourself?"

A growl came from Luna's throat as she sat there, her legs hanging off the back of the _Phoenix's Dream_, and although Jack couldn't see it, she was scared. Her mother's box was the only thing Luna had left of her. The lock of her hair, a bit of ribbon from her dresser before Da had the whole thing burned along with her mother's body, her ashes scattered upon the four winds to carry off wherever they may. Luna turned partly around so she could see Sparrow. His gun was back in its holster, and he was holding his hand out to her. There was an Old Irish saying that Luna's mother repeated in her dairy every day. _"If he loves me, he will follow me. To the ends of the earth, or right before his eyes. I shall hide, he shall seek and we shall meet in between."_

Luna wasn't sure what she was doing at first, but she somehow felt drawn to act this way, just to see what would happen. It felt like it was the right thing to do, and so she did it. Luna turned, acting as if she was goin to give in, but last minute something happened that she did not expect. She lost her balance too soon, and toppled the wrong way over the side of the balcony, hitting her head against the railing and falling back into the waves.

A/n: Dah, Dah, Daaaaaaaaah!!! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

Jack: Just ignore her, whispers she's a little crazy…

I heard that Jack!

…Be back in a while, I have to go introduce Jack to the arts of detention (in the background…)

Jack: What, no swords at all? HELP ME!!

….MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	3. Down the Hatch We Go

A/N: Hey fellow nerds! (meant that as a compliment) Wait to you see what I have in stall for you now…Mwahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTC, or anything to do with it…Disney does…And now you know why I'm boycotting Disney movies…for as long as it takes them to make another PoTC movie…With Johnny Depp, of course…and…

Jack: Oh would you bloody shut up already! rolls eyes

Fifth Pen: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… 

Jack: backs off slowly

Fifth pen: With out further annoyances, I bring you…

Part One: Welcome Home, Luna Bogs

Chapter Three: Down the Hatch We Go

"Damn", Jack whispered and he nearly jumped right down after her, "What's with women and near death experiences?" After that, he did. Jack hit the water like and over sized cannon ball, alerting the crew on the _Pearl_ to the current problems under the waves. Jack swam as fast as he could, but as soon as he reached out for Luna; her body seemed to be dragged down even farther into the water. There wasn't much light either, and Jack's senses were highlighted at the thought of what lived in the ocean. His lungs burned and screamed for air, his body struggling not to rise back to the surface. But finally, Jack's hand closed around Luna's wrist, and he pulled her up to the surface as fast as his legs could propel him. When his head broke the surface, his dreadlocks blocked his sight, but Jack knew the feeling of a rope being dropped on his head. Gripping tight to the rope and hoisting Luna over his shoulder, Jack gave the rope a good tug, and he was lifted out of the water. Dripping wet, water running into his eyes, Jack leaned over the sodden body of Luna. Her loose nightdress and robe now clung to her body and her lips were turning blue. Her thin brown hair looked black as beads of water dripped from the tips and ran down onto the blackened deck of the _Pearl_. Without thinking, Jack tilted her head back, and breathed into her mouth. At once, Luna's eyes flashed open and a flood of water came from her mouth. Screaming like a banshee she was at Jack, and punched him square in the nose. A horrible crack sounded when her knuckles met the bone of his nose, and Jack yowled in pain. Blood streamed from his now damaged nose and Luna was more than ready to attack him once more, but was held back by Peter and some woman she hadn't seen before.

Water was brought, and Luna was still trying to attack Jack, when he suddenly stood up, his nose showing a clear bump that would never go away. Blood was still trickling from his nostrils, and Ana tossed him a much-used handkerchief. "Peter, Ana, bring her to the back brig, the one with the leakage problem. We'll see how well she's feeling when she's saturated there for a few days. Ana, when you're done with her I want you to take Gibs and ten good men to go and man that pitiful excuse for a ship. Sail it to my estate and wait for me there. I will come after the ransom is set and I am rid of these…problems." Ana gave a curt nod and she a Peter began the difficult task of moving Luna to the brig. But not before she could have the last word, just as she was dragged over to the stairs. "What do you hope to gain from us, Sparrow? My mother is dead, has been for as long as I can remember. My father's newer wife, mother to Rhoswen didn't hang around for very long, and my father is a pirate, doing no more than setting up a clean merchant business for us before taking off! Ransom? You'll get no ransom, not from Rupert Slate!"

Silence filled the air. Only the grunts of Peter and Ana could be heard as they tried to force Luna down to the brig. Rupert Slate, Captain Slate of the 100-gunner _Death's Glory_. The bloody pirate was a legend! Luna was right; he would never yield to a ransom from children he hardly ever saw. Jack suddenly felt very foolish and stupid. Slate's ship was the size of a Spanish Gallon, if not bigger. There were a number of stories surrounding him, down to even if he passed through death and came out stronger because of it. For years, Jack thought him a myth, until, when he was still young, nineteen at the most, the ship he was cabin boy to crossed paths with the _Death's Glory_. Jack was at the end of Slate's sword when the Royal Navy came sailing through in all their red coats and fancy whatnot. Jack had sailed on merchant ships then, before he was known as Jack Sparrow, but as Philip Gordon. Slate dragged him along, kept him on his ship just long enough to get VERY close to a cabin boy, who untimely turned out to be a girl, three days to be exact. Slate had him marooned, for the very fist time. Lucky for Jack, it happened to be the uninhabited side of Tortuga. But just remembering his rock hard stare and hawk-like features sent chills down Jack's spine. Slate's blue eyes were enough to freeze water, even in the Caribbean. But Jack couldn't help the grin that crept across his face. There was more to this Luna than it appeared.

Luna sloshed back and forth in the cell. Her already sodden nightdress made her shiver. She had sneezed twice, and although it might be in the future, Luna felt a cold coming on. It was three hours ago when she stopped shouting. And judging from what she could see of the sun through the holes, it had been nine hours since she had been dropped down into this hellhole. Her voice was horse; her teeth were chattering, and most of all she dearly needed to use the privy. Luna absolutely refused to just go where she stood, although she didn't doubt someone had done the same. Revolting! Luna felt the sudden need to jump onto the rotting bench and out of the water. "_That bloody Sparrow! I'll slit his throat while he is asleep…No! I'll tie him down gently enough, then slit his wrists, and watch him slowly bleed to death." _Luna would normally have been shocked at her own words, but in this case, she really didn't care much for what she said and didn't say…or thought and didn't think. "God I just want to kill him!"

"Who, me?" Luna froze as she saw Jack Sparrow grinning that annoying smile of his. "I believe this is the brig we had you locked in last time, correct? I had ten to one odds that I could bed you then, what do you suppose it is now, luv?"

"What do you want Sparrow", Luna managed to say through a stuffy nose and a throat full of post-nasal-drip. She glared at him and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her nightdress. A small trail of snot was left behind, but Luna ignored it. Jack gave her a raised eyebrow and Luna gave him the rudest signal she could muster.

"Normally, I would be more than happy to do so, but in the present time, there are more important matters to discuss. My crew agrees with what you said, a ransom is out of the question. But I find it hard to believe that you have no connection with your father. Commodore Norrington and I are still great friends, and I would be more than happy to ask him to look into your dealings. I'm sure your father will comply when he finds out his way to 'clean' his goods is blocked, and his children's lives are in the hands of Captain Jack Sparrow."

Luna remained silent. The grin only widened on his face. "Silence is always a good sign. Now, how high will your father go? There are a few rumors that you and your siblings are the key to his treasure, but I'm not sure if they are true. I could always hint of torture, rape, beatings. How strong does your father believe you are?"

"I don't refer to him as my father anymore, Sparrow. And I suggest that if you don't want your throat slit while you're sleeping, you will release my sister, brother, and me to our ship."

"Or I could just, add that lock of hair from your box, along with one of your own and send it with the ransom. How would your father react to that? From what I remember of him, it seems to me that the only fraction of relativity that you share with him is your hair. Your brother looks to be a miniature copy of you with more bulk. But, let me see, Luna, Rhoswen, Hogan. Odd named to give your children, Irish, save for yours. You know what I think. I think you know all about the treasure and the island. You are just…waiting for the opportune moment."

"You know what I think, Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow, and no, I don't read minds very well."

"I think you are in love with the sound of your voice."

"That may be, luv. But I at least know how to say yes or no. First, you come onto me, then onto that poor navy officer. Tut-tut. I expected better."

"If you are going to torture me Sparrow, then do it! I'm not here to listen to your mouth all day long!"

Jack grinned so wide Luna felt sick again. "On the contrary, Miss Luna Bogs. I believe you have stated your own torture. I'll have you know that-"

Jack was interrupted by a loud sneezing fit from Luna, followed by a very hallow cough. He finally took a good look at her. Her cloths were still wet, too wet to be called damp. Her eyes were watering, her nose stuffed up, and she seemed about ready to burst if she didn't pay a visit to the Poop Deck soon. Even as he thought this, Jack saw her start to weave on her legs. Sighing, he shook his head. _How many times is she going to try this? _Even thought it was a trick, Jack pulled the keys from his belt and not a moment to soon. Just as he was opening the cell, she collapsed unconscious.

Rhoswen stood in the cramped cell and sighed. Where was Luna and what was that hellion doing to her? Rhoswen began pacing again, only to be stopped by Matthew's gentle hands. "Luna is fine, Rose. You really should relax."

"Don't worry about me, Matthew, I'm perfectly fine!" She tore away from his touch and walked up to the cell doors. "Luna!!! Luna where are you, for God sakes!" Rhoswen couldn't help the tears that flowed in and watered her eyes to the point where they over flowed, and Rhoswen burst out sobbing, throwing herself at Matthew's chest, and burying her face in his shirt. "This wasn't supposed to happen! We were just supposed to go to Barbados and then back home! He could be doing anything to Luna right now! She could be hurt, she could be sick!" Matthew didn't say anything. He just held Rhoswen as she soaked his shirt with her tears.

Jack wasn't sure what to do. The ship's doctor was there for digging out bullets, removing limbs that were useless, and cutting off undesired parts of fish and other meat. He never had to deal with a fever before. Pirates didn't get head colds. So, he knew only one person that would have any idea what was happening. Elizabeth. She had gained a child, not the product of herself and Turner, of course. The kind lass found this little five-year-old lying half-dead on the streets, and she had adopted him with William, although her father advised against it. They had only been married for a month, and already Elizabeth was more than happy to announce her suspicions of pregnancy. Jack had traveled back and forth on visits to the happy couple, always feeling sick when the touchy-feelly nonsense came around. But he was happy for them, and had begun to feel almost like they were family. Not a good idea, for pirates don't have families. But, he was Jack Sparrow. So, he did the sensible thing. Jack carried Luna up the stairs, across the deck, and into his cabin, where he put her down on the floor. He couldn't have his bed soaked, could he? Grinning like and evil devil, Jack thought her clothes would have to be changed. There was no other woman aboard to do it, so Jack would have the privilege.

Grinning like a fox, he pulled the nightdress over her head, and what did his eyes meet but pale pink knickers. Jack tried not to laugh when he saw this. Pale pink and Luna didn't seem to match. She was going to have hell when she woke up. Smirking at the thought, Jack slipped an over sized night shirt he almost never wore and buttoned three of the six, leaving some room for show, just to put the icing on the cake for when she woke up. Yanking her like a rag doll, Jack heard a slight groan come from her mouth, and her body jerked. Acting like her hadn't noticed a thing, Jack flopped her on to the bed, and ignoring the shirt, which flared up slightly, he climbed over her, and leaned down, locking his lips with her's.

There was no reaction for a moment, and then Jack felt the jogging sensation of a fist hitting his stomach full force. He tumbled over, head over heals, laughing all the way like giddy little schoolboy as Luna clambered after him, ready to pounce and tare out his throat. "I'll kill you Sparrow!"

Jack stopped laughing and caught his breath. "How else was I going to get your attention? I knew you were awake."

But apparently, Luna didn't think that to be a good enough excuse for kissing her. Getting down from the bed, Luna was about aim a good kick at his head, but she found herself starring at that annoying gun instead. "How long do you think I would let you live after attacking me, Luna?"

"How long do you think you would survive after kissing me?"

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Nothing you can do, _my dear Miss Bogs_, can kill me enough. And you were the one that offered at our last meeting. I was just, returning the favor."

"Our last meeting was simply a way of escape, _Mr. Sparrow_, and I don't intend to let it happen again."

"Fine then, in exchange for your mother's box, perhaps?"

Luna studied his face, hardly believing what she heard. "Are you proposing that I kiss you in exchange for my belongings?"

"Oh, no Miss. Bogs. For that, I would charge one fine night of drink and conversation with my crew. Possibly even a drinking game."

In Luna's trunk, she had her pistol, her one true defense. He had her clothes, her journal, and necessities, one in particular. "Deal."

Luna had received her trunk and her mother's box, just as Jack had promised. But her pistol was missing. That Sparrow was really starting to piss her off. Not only that, but her father's book was missing, the little black thing where he had recorded their dealings and other…useful information. Including information she swore to her father she would never tell a soul. Well, now the book was in the hands of another pirate. No doubt, that good old Slate would come as soon as he found out his treasure was in danger. Luna kicked her trunk out of aggravation and looked over at her mother's box, sitting gently on the wobbly cot Sparrow had allowed her. If only her mother had been here longer, then maybe Luna wouldn't hate her father so. Everything was falling apart, bit by bit, and Luna just wanted her mother to hug her and tell her everything was going to be all right.

But it wasn't going to be all right, and Luna made a deal with Jack. One night of drinking and good cheer, without her trying to escape, and she would be able to get her things back and keep them. She had changed her clothes as soon as the trunk had been dragged to the brig. It wasn't the most private place to change, but it was better than changing in Jack's cabin, which he offered at first. Luna now wore a loose, but well fitting tan shirt, pants cut off mid calf, and high boots that went an inch or two higher than her pants. She felt like a full blooming pirate now, with her hair tied back in two braids and kohl once more around her eyes. A string of beads that her sister had taken out a few nights ago was back in her head, hitting against her glasses with a pleasant _tap…tap tap…_

Sitting straight up, she laced her boots tighter and pulled her belt around her waist, putting great emphasis on her empty holster and scabbard. She did have the small, dart like things for serious cases in the hidden compartment in her trunk, but she didn't feel she needed them in this case. Sparrow's ultimate goal was to get her drunk and make a fool of her. Too bad, he would be dearly disappointed.

Rhoswen fell asleep while holding onto Matthew's shirt, and Matthew sighed as he slowly set her down so she could sleep on the softest part of the hard wooden floor. She moaned slightly and rolled over a bit, her hand sticking out on the cells bars. For some reason, Matthew felt compelled to tuck her hand back and away from all possible danger. He kneeled down and pulled her hand back inside the cell, setting it beside her. He turned and looked at her face, to see her watching him intently, and that's when Matthew knew he loved her.

Jack sighed and leaned back in his cabin, hands behind his head and feet resting on the desk in front of him. The little 'black book' of secrets rested in front of him, and Jack could tell from the unworn binding that not even Luna had read this little thing of devilry. The sheer cunning of Slate was…immeasurable! The hints were so real, but Jack still hadn't seen them! Each child carried the 'gift', but he hadn't seen it because he was so worried about finding it! '_Insula ex animo Pueritia'_ was the entire book, in Latin too. All the other pages were blank save for the last page that read, "Hogan, Luna, Rhoswen, Cosima". Clever little fellow Slate was. Luna was Latin for Moon, and the moon never dies, it goes through a series of stages, only to be reborn again. Luna's sister, Rhoswen's name was Gaelic for White Rose, the sign of never ending love. The brother's name, Hogan was Gaelic for youth. Jack was a very learned man, even if he was a pirate. Since all the names but Rhoswen's meant youth, then _Insula ex animo Pueritia_, Latin for the Island of Youth, was clearly the hiding place of his treasure. Both Luna and Rhoswen show abnormalities in how their father named them. Rhoswen doesn't mean youth, it means white rose, and Luna's was Latin, not Gaelic.

Fiddling with his mustache, Jack stood up and paced the floor of his quarters, wondering how this could fit together. Cosima was a Greek name meaning universe and harmony. Slate was a decent Irishman, and every Irishman had a weakness for his own country. Jack knew he had some books on Ireland somewhere. He rushed to the hold. Every now and then, he found piles and stashes of books in enormous quantity in his hold. He made a good profit by selling them to an old friend of his, Mary, back in Tortuga. He always waited until his hold was over crowded to make a visit to her, and he was dangerously near that point now. Opening one f the many crates, his eyes met books of philosophy. Another crate held books of mythology. And there, right in the dead center, as if it called to him, Jack saw a book of Gaelic, Roman, and Greek mythology. Picking both books up in the crook of his arm, Jack walked back up to the deck, squinting into the bright light. He wouldn't start to piece the puzzle together tonight. His grin grew wider. Luna would be joining him and the crew for a little celebration tonight. Humming his favorite song, Jack swayed back to his cabin. He couldn't wait for sunset to begin.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho,

A pirate's life for me!"

Luna groaned inwardly as the song finally ended and Jack slumped down into his seat, too drunk to really notice it was nearly midnight and Luna was drifting asleep in her chair. He was acting more drunk than he was, or he was just acting drunk to trick Luna into thinking he wasn't drunk while he really was, she couldn't remember which it was. While consuming a few drinks wasn't a problem, Luna had gone well over few. Jack just kept pushing more into her and Luna could not get away from him to dump the rubbish out. Now she was too drunk to care. Her hair was falling out of her braids, and Jack kept inching closer to her, not that Luna was conscious enough to notice. She wanted to fall asleep, right there at the table. But that would leave her open to Jack's pranks, and Luna wasn't that stupid. Rising from the table with sight difficulty Luna made her way out into the cold air where she could think. The noise and peace was soothing, and she breathed deeply, taking in all the sights and smells of a night at sea. She heard Sparrow coming up behind her, could tell by the smell. He stood next to her, looking out over the waves and moon.

"I know your father's treasure is on _Insula ex animo Pueritia_."

"So? Do you want a reward for figuring out what so many others have done?"

"Yes, in fact, because I know that you and your sisters are the key to the treasure."

"Don't you mean _sister_, Sparrow? Tut, tut, someone needs a grammar lesson.'

"That's Captain Sparrow, and funny you should ask, because I know for certain that you have a sister. She'd be about 15 years by now, and her name is Cosima."

"Really? Well, Cosima is my sister, but she died three months after she was born, right in her sleep. So, I'm sorry to say it Sparrow, but your luck has run out." Luna turned to face him, a cheeky smile on her limps. "It seems you are left with out motivation for my father to come and rescue me."

Luna turned back and watched the ocean, the surge of the waves filling her like a drink twice as intoxication as rum. Sparrow came behind her, and whispered in her ear. "I believe very differently, luv. See, while you aren't very close, you are still his daughter. And if he ever wants to regain his bloody treasure, he'll need you and your lovely little sister to do it, savvy?"

She ignored his threats and wished to have something to drink other than rum, her throat was scratchy and dry from drinking. 'Save your threats for someone who cares."

"And you don't?"

She turned towards him, her face slightly flushed. "You know, it was peaceful out here before you came!"

"And it will be just as peaceful when you leave."

Luna yelled in aggravation and stormed up to the quarterdeck in a huff of rage, finally slipping behind the captain's cabin where he couldn't see her and screamed with her mouth jammed shut. He was just so…so…ARRRRGGGGG! She couldn't stand him, couldn't bear to be within his presence for one moment longer. Luna turned around and leaned against the walls, breathing deeply. She loved the sea. She loved the land. Too bad, there wasn't some place in-between. She just wanted to take her shipment to Barbados that's all. "Bloody pirates", she whispered under her breath and left for her cabin. She would get some sleep, spend the day looking for Rhoswen and Matthew, and then get off this cursed boat before it drove her mad. Jack sighed deeply and fell against the side of the cabin after she left. "Yes, bloody pirates, the best." A slight smile crept to his mouth and Captain Jack Sparrow retired for the evening, fully aware that if he didn't watch his step, he would fall for Luna before she fell for him.


End file.
